


You’re the man Alec Lightwood changed the world for

by Thatsonecrazyfangirl



Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [4]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Alec is Dead, Angst, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Not A Happy Ending, even after death, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:49:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28558620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatsonecrazyfangirl/pseuds/Thatsonecrazyfangirl
Summary: “Hey! You’re the man Alec Lightwood changed the world for!”“And when one day people look back on me and what my life meant, I don’t want them to say, ‘Alec Lightwood fought in the dark war’ or even ‘Alec Lightwood was counsel once.’ I want them to think, ‘Alec Lightwood loved one man so much he changed the world for him.’”...“You may think Alexander Lightwood changed your world, but the world he changed the most, was mine.”
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots/Stories [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872379
Kudos: 56





	You’re the man Alec Lightwood changed the world for

“Hey! You’re the man Alec Lightwood changed the world for!”

  
  
_ “And when one day people look back on me and what my life meant, I don’t want them to say, ‘Alec Lightwood fought in the dark war’ or even ‘Alec Lightwood was counsel once.’ I want them to think, ‘Alec Lightwood loved one man so much he changed the world for him.’” _

_ Oh and how Magnus craved to once again hear those words, hear that voice, or even look at that gentle smile. But, he clearly never would again. Alexander was dead, he had accepted that. Pulled from him in a demon attack, far too soon, way too early. No matter how he looked at it, Alexander had never deserved to die. Not yet. Not when they still had their children, their families, their lives to live out… together. They had planned to be together until Alec grew frail and old. _

_ His death was unexpected, and tragic. Many mourned, and many struggled to even process it. For how could it have happened? Well, even the strongest of people could be caught at the wrong time, in the wrong place - and Magnus would forever regret not being there to protect him, to hold him, to comfort him as he took his last breath. He had lost so many people in his life, but the feeling of Alexander suddenly being torn from him… it had to be one of the most painful things he had ever endured.  _

_ Of course, life moved on, the world was not frozen in place. He had no time to properly grieve, he had their children to love and care for. He couldn’t freeze time and grieve the loss of the ShadowHunters counsel, he wasn’t selfish, no matter how much he craved to be at that time.  _

_ Magnus had never seen such blue eyes, so pure, so innocent. Yet they had always held a sense of strength, and love, in such a way that nobody else could hold. Alexander's eyes had always been beautiful to him, and he hadn’t been able to look at them enough before everything was ripped from him. Gone. Cold. Lost. He was drowning in a mass ocean caused by his own grief, his own anger, his own unrelenting suffering. It was all too much.  _

_ People pitied him, obviously. But he had never needed their pity, their side glances, their shallow apologies. They could never have given him what he wanted, what he desired, what he yearned for. To hear his love’s sweet voice again, his laugh, his smile, to look into those deep blue eyes which held so much love and emotion… it was unbearable. _

_ And so he responded. _

“You may think Alexander Lightwood changed your world, but the world he changed the most, was mine.”


End file.
